


trying again.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [17]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mostly Finn Collins/John Murphy (The 100), Random & Short, Short & Sweet, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26411224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Finn and Murphy are only hanging out when they get a call.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Finn Collins/John Murphy, Lexa/Raven Reyes, Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Series: strange love (aka rare pairs i write) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625347
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	trying again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this! It's kinda short but I like it!

"'Why is Murphy in the shower?' Because he's an attention whore." Finn laughs into the camera of his phone.

He holds his camera up to his face as he watches the comments roll in: they shoot the live streams predominantly in their bathroom for the sake of lighting but with their small amount of followers, it was quickly pointed out and now, has become an inside joke between their subscribers and themselves. In the YouTube world, Finn was known for having a thirst trap Vine account before moving into the YouTube commentary community and Murphy, a man who made a few Vines before switching to YouTube's broad platform, made commentary videos but also, primarily video essays about reviews for horror movies and occasionally, spreading out into other genres. 

They had met to do a collab over drama growing out of the cracks of the YouTube community and from there, it is unknown exactly how Finn's sweet smiles and Murphy's dry humor clicked so well but it only took them a few weeks to announce they were dating - that being a few years previous, they have been in it for quite a while now. 

That still didn't mean that Murphy sitting under the spray of the shower was a normal or reoccurring thing to happen. Murphy, if you had known the actual story, had ultimately been in a bit of a situation where having taken too much LSD, Jasper Jordan had accidentally tripped and spilled alcohol all over the other boy in an almost comically large amount and though John Murphy had said "I'm gonna kill you." between gritted teeth, he had ultimately helped Monty Green in collecting his boyfriend into the car and when Monty had thanked him, Murphy had shrugged and said, "We all need an idiotic friend to make us all look smarter." 

Monty had grinned and nodded before whispering, tone quiet as though it was a secret, "And I kinda need my idiot boyfriend." 

Murphy had returned to Finn smiling still a bit and Finn was grateful that he wouldn't be having to deal with Murphy's ashy temper - not that he couldn't take it as a frustrated Murphy was predominantly snide comments and passive-aggressive hints, but that he much prefers to see a smile spread across the plump tiers of his boyfriend's lips. He loves making his boyfriend happy. 

That is why he is grateful for the lavish but slightly intoxicated when Murphy tosses back a "Fuck you!" from beneath the pouring jet of the showerhead and Finn adjusts his phone slightly in order to make sure that his baby is VERY out of view of the fans but still audible. He was a little protective of his lover, sue him. 

"I love you too, baby." He aims a smile back and through the slightly fogged glass of their shower, he can tell Murphy sees it from the way his eyes soften around the edges. Though he could stay and stare at the cold blue-grey of his baby's eyes that are slowly turning into a warmer blue just looking at Finn, a question from the chat snags back his attention from where he sees it as a blur in his peripheral. He parrots out, "' Are you two dating?'"

Murphy snorts as for the last two years, they have been very open about dating and if they don't know that, they're either hoping, new or homophobic in a majority of cases. Instead of going off in a temperamental tangent or asking what they mean with the taste of barbed wire as an undertone in his voice, Murphy instead allows Finn's constant presence in his life to inspire him to be a bit more peaceful and joke, "He wants to know if you're hitting this, or if I'm open for business."

He doesn't know if he was ever this warm before Finn. He wonders vaguely if his Peacekeeper has made him soft but he knows the truth: obviously, he has. 

"Shut up!" Finn laughs and where the words would usually instill a sense of either self-hatred or anger, the laughter in his words makes Murphy's chest lighter. His boyfriend has a beautiful laugh and if his chest wasn't already glowing with warmth, as it is, it would begin when Finn answers, sounding a smidge prouder, "Yes, we are dating!" 

"Aww, ain't that romantic." Murphy teases, a smirk propped on his tiers and Finn watches him carefully for a moment as though Murphy is particularly eye-catching for anyone, let alone a pretty boy like Finn Collins. Everyone wanted to date him or be him, as many dare to say, but in the case of Finn Collins, they would actually be right. The trope never falls flat when someone like Finn is involved. 

"Shut up!" Finn says for the umpteenth time since the live stream began but his face suddenly moves into an expression that could only be described as that of panic and sudden fear. Murphy hates that expression, "Oh shit." 

"What?" He questions immediately and he is nervous, it creeps up his spine and scares him infinitesimally. Finn seems to remember the eyes of the chat before them and he notifies them, 

"Got to go! Thanks, guys." 

This is when Murphy, wet and sweat-soaked from their first modeling shoot, begins to panic as Finn is never rude like that to their audience. Sure, Murphy has built his whole reputation on snarky and maybe a little mean but not Finn. He's stressed when he asks, "What's going on?!" 

"Raven." The one word answer is enough and he swipes the screen across so they can facetime, an act that makes Murphy hide so his boyfriend's ex-girlfriend and current best friend can't see the things that makes them boyfriends. 

"Oh shit." He curses, falling in the shower unevenly and Finn looks at him wearily but they secure each other with a single look. 

Raven's voice comes through, exhausted, tired and more than a little annoyed, "Aww, wasn't that cute? Anyways, there's this girl working closely with me in uni, her name is Lexa and she's totally hot and wonderful and how the fuck do I ask her out?" 

Finn sighs. Finn sighs again for good measure. 

_It's going to be a long night._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! Kudos and comments are perfection!


End file.
